


Come to the masquerade he said, it'll be fun he said.

by Skeptic_geek



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Heist, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeptic_geek/pseuds/Skeptic_geek
Summary: Jigen ends up having fun at the silly masquerade party Lupin made both him and Goemon go to.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 33





	Come to the masquerade he said, it'll be fun he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly sweet one shot idea I had in mind! All for fun! Just love these boy's a bunch!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any typos! Or jUst uhh misspelled words.

Join him at the masquerade he said, it will be fun he said. What a load of crap. 

Jigen couldn't help but scoff and roll his eyes when he saw Lupin dance around the many women that were present in the ball room. How did he get dragged into this.

He thinks back on the night before this one, Lupin discussing all the details of his newest heist. He didn't really have to be there, him and Goemon. Though Lupin preferred them there, to keep look out of course. All they had to do was keep an eye on the security or any suspicious person while Lupin went around to go do his thing. Though, really, who's Lupin without flirting with some women first?

Jigen sighed, glancing around the room again for what felt like the a hundred time.

Ten guards. Two at every entrance, which there was four, and two casually going around the ballroom. 

Very positive they haven't catched on yet.

Another glance around the room, this time at the dance floor, where Goemon was supposed to keep watch at. There was plenty of people, both men and women dancing to the music that was currently playing, which he could tell was now classical as they kept going back to that genre every other song or so. People laughing, wearing their masks, dresses and suits, and just having a grand time. Even with everyone wearing their own unique masks, Jigen was still able to spot Goemon out from the crowd. Not very well blended in as he's wearing one of his many kimono's, all pink from the top and black at the bottom and a bit on his sleeves. And of course wearing his own masquerade masks which was also black and pink to match his outfit.

Jigen would've just looked somewhere else if only there wasn't a man behind Goemon, green mask, clearly trying to make his way to Goemon. He also noticed something shiny in his hand which he figured was a small blade. Jigen quickly made his way to where Goemon was, clearly noticing the man behind him but not wanting to make a scene.

"Hey, hey, Lupin, you there?" He said into the small mic that was attached to his tie.

"Here! What's the dealio??" Jigen heard Lupin say through his ear piece. 

"We have a situation, guy right behind Goemon, blade in his hand" Jigen said, getting closer to Goemon with every step, trying to get through the crowd.

"On it!" Lupin quickly said. Jigen spotted him in the corner of his eye, going straight to one of the security guards. Which were now also coming towards the man and Goemon. He quickly looked at Lupin and gave him the 'okay' sign. 

As soon as he approached Goemon the guards also appeared. 

"Shit" Jigen said under his breath.

Goemon quickly went towards Jigen, while one of the guards quickly dragged the crazed man to the exit. Though, there was two guards clearly looking at them suspiciously. Both men panicked for a moment, making sure their masks were on right, before Jigen slid his arm around Goemon and whispered, "Follow my lead". Goemon quickly nodded.

"Dear! Baby! Where'd you go? Went to the restroom and you already left me, thought i was a goner! Lets dance" Jigen said loud enough for the security guards and the people around them to hear. 

Caught off guard, Goemon quickly played along, face flushed as he slid his arms around Jigen's neck. "Forgive me, honey" he said. As soon as the song changed from a slow and steady song to a more moving, salsa, type of song, they began to dance. The security guards quickly losing suspicion of them and left to go handle the man with the blade. 

Both Jigen and Goemon let out a sigh, relieved to not get caught.

Once Jigen made sure the security guards were gone he finally payed more attention to Goemon, who was currently pressed more closely against him, arms around his neck, and pink rosy cheeks, both of them still swaying to the music. Both stuck in the middle of the very bright dance floor filled with people.

Jigen only now noticed how close him and Goemon were, which got to his head, letting a small smirk rise on his lips. 

"You know, already sure Lupin is on his way to the target, might as well just stay like this till he gets back" Jigen said slowly, leaning closer to Goemon's right ear as his eyes went wide, face getting more red.

"Dont know how to dance, Jigen" Goemon whispered, barely audible but Jigen was able to catch it. 

"I'll teach you" 

The music got even more louder, people around them cheering, couple's getting excited and ready to hold each other in their arms. 

Jigen tightened his grip on Goemon's hips just a bit, making the younger man let out a small yelp then slap him on the shoulder, huffing. Jigen led them and told Goemon how to move his feet, following the beat of the song.

Goemon considered himself to not be a dancer at all, never really getting the chance to ever practice it. Though, at this very moment he was focusing on dancing and his feet, looking down to make sure he was doing it right. Completely getting in the focused zone he usually gets into whenever he's serious about something. 

Jigen quickly noticed and lifted Goemon's chin, making sure he was looking at him. 

Goemon couldnt help himself but stare at the man in front of him. It wasn't always he got to see him like this, relaxed, content, dancing, slightly smiling, so he let himself be led and relaxed as well.

They were stuck like that for a couple of more songs, to in the zone to remember the real reason they were there. Laughing whenever Goemon accidentally stepped on Jigen or just both men flirting with each other back and forth. Who would've thought that Jigen would end up to actually have fun dancing the night away with Goemon in this silly masquerade party.

As the next and next and next song played, Jigen was completely mesmerized by Goemon, looking into his eyes, completely getting lost in them. They went to a halt, Jigen frowning his eyes as Goemon focused on his lips. 

"Would it be okay if I?"

"Of course" Goemon replied breathlessly as they started to lean in. Both inching closer, breath hot, and faces flushed. They both slowly began to close their eyes, nose's barely touching.

"Guys! Time to get the hell out of here!" Lupin yelled through the ear piece.

Both men opened their eyes wide, backing away, Jigen cursing under his breath.

"There he goes again, ruining another sweet moment"

Jigen and Goemon couldn't help themselves but smile at each other fondly.


End file.
